I'm Sorry for not Telling You Earlier
by SummerCapricorn
Summary: (Rated just to be safe) Yugi confesses to Seto. Will he get rejected? ONE-SHOT. Pairing(s): SetoYugi. My first attempt on making a kind of a limeish scene too. Don't kill me if it sux, plz.


**A/N:** I am going to make another one-shot because I still don't think I have the proper skills or whatever to make a more than one chapter fic. sigh Anyhow, enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

**Warning:** There might be kissing, a bit of intimacy or however you spell it. There also might be a bit of oocness. Also, Yami, or so called Atemu, will not be included in this fic. I am sorry if you people will not like that, but this is not a Yami and Yugi fic. Which is also kind of sad because I love that pairing. ;;

**Pairing(s):** Seto and Yugi

"Talking"

_Thinking_

(Author's Note)

The mansion was silent until a shrill scream filled the house. "SETO! YUGI IS HERE! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE! OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" It was Mokuba, Seto Kaiba's innoccent little brother. Or so everyone thinks.

Seto practically fell out of his chair he was sitting in, and groaned. _Why did he have to yell so loud?_ He thought in annoyance. _Maybe I should duct tape his mouth. Yeah, I should do that. _He got up off of the ground unsteadily and used his thumb and forefinger to massage his temples. Then walked over to the door and opened it.

While walking down the stairs towards the living room he spotted a tri-colored hair boy sitting on the couch. There was no sign of Mokuba anywhere, but he probably went out to leave them alone. Seto snorted thinking that Mokuba went out shopping or something, he always did that whenever Yugi was here. But from afar, there was an evil glint flashing at the edge of a wall mischieviously. Waiting for something to happen...something.

Seto sat at the arm rest of the couch and crossed his arms. "What do you want Yugi?" He asked the tri-colored hair boy.

Yugi was surprised to see Seto sitting on the armrest quite close to him, actually. He blushed a crimson shade of red and stuttered. "U-um, I just w-wanted to t-tell you s-something." He also kept his head bowed trying to hide the blush.

Seto quirked a brow, seeing the flushed teen. "Well, what do you want to talk to me about? And make it quick, I have a lot of work to do." He said with much irritation.

The tri-colored hair boy didn't something for quite some time, which made the other even MORE irritated. But before he could yell at the smaller teen he was interrupted by him. "Well...um...I...you..." Before Yugi could say another word Seto interupted him by yelling, "Spit it out already! I don't have all day!"

Yugi's looked up at the older teen and his bottom lip trembled. "I l-love you! I've b-been trying t-to tell you for a l-long time! But I was too afraid to be rejected!" The tr-colored hair teen's body shook and looked up to see Seto's shocked face.

Tears freely glided down from Yugi's eyes, he knew that Seto would reject him. He probably didn't swing that way either. He stood up from the couch and back away slowly, then broke into a run out of the door.

Mokuba's evil smirk turned into a very sad smile. The scene in the living room didn't turn out as he thought it would. Today was not going to stay like that either, he's going to do something about it. And he was going to do that now. Mokuba fast-walked down the stairs and when he was right in front of him he practically screamed. "What are you doing! Aren't you going to go after him! I thought you loved him too! Now look what you've done!" The black haired boy was almost going to cry, he didn't like it when Yugi was upset.

Seto blinked a few times at Mokuba, also surprised of how he was talking to him. It took him a few minutes to speak again. "I do love him Mokuba. It's just that...I couldn't believe what he just said."

Mokuba had calmed down a bit and sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you big brother, but I didn't like it when Yugi was crying."

"It's alright. I don't blame you. Now, I have to go and find Yugi to tell him I do too." Seto said smiling down at Mokuba.

"Yeah, you go do that."

(I decided to skip the part where he drives to the Kame Game Shop. I'm just too lazy. Plus, right now it's 12:30am.)

Seto arrived to Yugi's house and knocked at the front door. Sugoroku(1), Yugi's grandpa, opened the door and greeted him with a friendly 'hello'.

"Hello, is Yugi, by any chance, here?" Seto asked the old man.

"Yes, he is here. The last time I check he was crying. Poor boy, he wouldn't tell me what was wrong." Sugoroku replied, stepping aside so Seto could come in. "Oh, and if you're wondering where Yugi's room is. It's the last one to the left up the stairs."

Seto mentally slapped himself, but nodded at the old man's explanation. He walked up the stairs and took the old man's directions to Yugi's room. He hesitated before opening the door, but opened it otherwise.

He found Yugi lying on his bed with his body covered in a large, soft looking blanket. Yugi looked peaceful, with one of his hands grabbing a handful of the blanket. And the other close to his chest. He walked over next to where Yugi lay and stood there, watching him. Seto took a deep breath, then gently shook him awake.

When Yugi had arrived home he immediately ran up the stairs to his room. Sugoroku looked worried and calmly walked up stairs and knocked on Yugi's door. "Yugi, what's wrong? You can tell me. Did something happen?" The old man asked.

"It's nothing grandpa." He replied.

"Yugi...there is something you're not telling me."

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone!"

The old man sighed and heard quiet sobs coming from inside the room. He was even more concerned, but decided to leave him alone since he seemed to be in a bad mood.

Soon, Yugi's eyelids felt heavy, and his body felt tired from running all the way back to his house.

About an hour, which felt like minutes to Yugi, he was woken from a gentle shake. He didn't want to wake up so he tried to swat the hand away. But the hand stayed there and continued to gently shake him. "Yugi. Please wake up, I need to talk to you." A voice said to him.

Yugi recognized that voice, it was Seto's...

His eyes snapped open and saw Seto standing right next to him. He quickly sat up and crawled backwards away from him until his back met his bed's headboard. "I-I'm s-sorry, p-please d-don't hurt m-me." Yugi half-stuttered and half-cried, seeing Seto climbing on the bed and sat right in front of him.

"Yugi...I won't hurt you...I just wanted to tell you that...I...love you too..." Seto said in a hurt yet gentle voice, while trying his best to look the other in the eye.. "I love you too, but I was shocked that you did and told me. I never thought of you ever liking me so I never told you how I felt. That's also why I am so cold to you. I don't want to show you my feelings...I'm afraid of getting rejected by you."

Yugi sat there a minute to let all of the information sink in, then got the courage to speak again. "You're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm not. All of the things I had just said to you are true."

The tri-colored and violet colored eye boy reached his hand out to stroke the other's cheek softly. Then he heard Seto whisper an "I'm sorry Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"No. Don't say sorry, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, forget it. I'm just glad that you like me the same way." Yugi said in a caring voice and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pulling them closer together then gaving him a peck on the lips.

Seto smiled as Yugi broke away. Suddenly, he felt Yugi pull him down, which made Seto lose his balance and land in an odd position. Seto was on top of Yugi with both his hands on the sides of Yugi's head, and his body inbetween the legs. (If you're getting confused, Seto is inbetween Yugi's legs. XP)

As Yugi examined the position they were in, he blushed. "Well, now that...we're in this position..." He blushed an even darker shade of red as he said that, it sounded weird.

Seto laughed softly and shook his head, but without thinking for another second he kissed Yugi. Not able to hold in the urge of not kissing the teen.

Yugi moaned in the kiss and pulled the other closer to him, which made their bodies touch. (They still have their clothes on. Sorry to dissapoint you.) After a few minutes they broke away for air and also stared at each other, panting.

Then Seto let one of his hand glide across Yugi's shirt buttons, and used the other hand to make sure he didn't fall on the other. "Yugi...-" He started, but Yugi shook his head.

"It's okay, go ahead. I won't mind."

Seto smiled slightly, before starting to unbutton his shirt. He examined at Yugi's exposed, chest which made him blush. But Seto only smiled and started to nip on the creamy soft skin here and there. Yugi gasped at the sudden movement and which he also thought felt kinds nice.

"S-Seto...!" Yugi pleaded in a shaky and desperate voice.

"Be patient, Yugi."

Yugi just whimpered in reply and closed his eyes tightly. Then after several nibbles and gasps later, Seto started to unzip Yugi's pants. And also took off his boxers, throwing them with the other clothing that was piled on the ground. Now Yugi was fully naked, while Seto was still fully dressed and hovering above him. "That's no fair...you're still dressed." Yugi whined and pouted slightly.

Seto let out a low chuckle and kissed Yugi on the lips passionately. Then started to take off his shirt and the other clothing. "You should be patient. You don't want to get hurt do you?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head side to side and hugged onto Seto's torso tightly as if there was no tomorrow. "Good. And if you intend for me to make love to you properly, you should let go of me." Seto explained to his little lover.

The tri-colored hair boy quickly let go of the other, blushing furiously. Right after he did so, Seto attacked him again by grinding up against him. And continuing to kiss him hungrily. Yugi moaned loudly, but it was muffled by Seto's pleasurable kiss.

(One hour later...)

A couple of minutes later Sugoroku knocked on the bedroom door. When he got no response he opened the door. He saw Seto hugging Yugi as if he was his property, and his face buried in Yugi's hair. The old man's eyes widened and quickly closed the door, holding his right hand to his heart. "..." The old man stood there for a while then went back downstairs to tend the shop, while trying to forget what he had just saw.

(1) Is that Yugi's grandpa's name? And is that how you spell it?

Me: AHHHHHH! I GOT IT DONE! YAY! It took me at least over a week to finish this! And I'm sorry if this one-shot kind of sucks. I just think and write, I don't write things down on paper and copy it on to the computer. I can't concentrate like that. And again, I'm real sorry if it sucks!

Yami: Yeah...it sure did suck. I wasn't in it and I want to be with my Yugi..

Me: Awwww. I know you do...Soon I shall make another fic with you and Yugi! And make you a really CRUEL CRUEL MASTER! cackles maniacally Actually, I _might_ do that. Maybe...

Yugi: Sh-she's sc-scaring me! starts to cry

Seto: goes over and hugs Yugi protectively It's ok Yugi...don't cry.

Yugi: sniffs and snuggles closer to Seto

Yami: growls angrily Get. Away. From. My. Aibou...!

Seto: Your's? Pfft. Yeah right, in this fic I am Yugi's seme and you can't do anything about it you damned pharaoh.

Me: Gets popcorn, drink, and chair to sit down and watch the scene goin' on Munches on popcorn

Yugi, Yami, and Seto: ...

Me: Well? Go on.

Yugi, Yami, Seto: ...sounds of crickets; cricket cricket cricket

Me: Ahem. Clicky on the button that says "Go" ...now. And if you do review, feel free to tell me any comments and/or complaints. Thank you!


End file.
